


Be Mine?

by One_Small_Writer



Category: Me and My Dick - Team Starkid
Genre: Candy Hearts, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Teen Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Small_Writer/pseuds/One_Small_Writer
Summary: It's Joey and Sally's first Valentine's Day together, and Joey wants to do something special to show just how much he loves her. A bag of heart candies gives him the perfect idea.
Relationships: Joey Richter/Sally (Me and My Dick)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Be Mine?

**Author's Note:**

> Joey and Sally's Valentine's Day because they deserve it. I've missed writing these two.

Both Joey and Sally were ecstatic for Valentine’s Day. Their first since becoming a couple, their first actually having a relationship, and it was on a Sunday so they could spend the whole day together without having to worry about school or other people. Or clothes.

Joey spent the weeks beforehand racking his brain for ways to do something nice. He wanted to do something special for her, and he really wanted her to love it. He just loved her so much and wanted nothing more than to show her all that he was feeling, even if he couldn’t really put it into words. He’d never been much of a romantic person, he only just got a girlfriend, and before that, he couldn’t deny that he was a bit of an ass, especially to Sally (Though he knew in a way he’d made up for that with everything in the last few months). He really didn’t know much.

They’d organised for her to stay over the Saturday night, his parents conveniently going into the city on their own Valentine’s Day celebration and leaving them alone in his house, which she claimed was special enough despite the fact they did that all the time, but he wanted to do something more for her than just what was planned, well implied, for the night.

He ended up googling it. And then checked Wikihow, just to be sure. Eventually, he found an idea he could do easily that wasn’t expensive, his lack of job leaving him with very little money to actually get or do something for her. Every website he read told him stuffed animals and candy, something of which was not only accessible and cheap but also things he knew Sally loved. It was perfect.

So on Saturday morning, he pulled out his very rarely used bike and rode to Walmart, picking up the cutest, softest stuffed animal he could find (A brown dog covered in hearts) and picking up all of Sally’s favourite candies, as well as some of his own so he wasn’t as tempted to steal hers.

As he was leaving, however, something in the makeshift Valentine’s section caught his eyes. Those little heart candies, with messages written on them. An idea popping into his head, he grabbed a bag of those too.

Once back home, he opened the bag of heart candies and upended them in a bowl, digging through them to find the one he wanted and putting it in a sandwich bag as not to lose it or ruin it with his sweaty palms. Satisfied with everything, he sent a quick text to Sally to tell her he was coming and walked across to her place.

Standing on her doorstep, stuffed animal and plastic bag behind his back, he barley knocked once before she was crashing into him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He smiled and hugged her back, pulling away for a second to kiss her briefly before hugging her again.

“Happy almost Valentine’s Day,” Sally said, tongue between her teeth.

“Happy almost Valentine’s Day to you too,” Joey smiled, “I have something for you. I was going to give it to you tomorrow, but I changed my mind and decided to give it to you now. We’ll be too busy tomorrow anyway.”

Sally blushed. “What is it?”

Taking the toy out from behind his back in one quick motion, he held it out to her with a grin. Sally gasped. “Joey! It’s so cute! Oh, thank you!” She said in delight.

“Anything for you.” He pulled her back into a hug, squeezing her side. “What are you going to name it?”

Sally thought about it for a moment before grinning up at Joey. “Heart Eyes. His name is Heart Eyes.”

“Sounds amazing. Now, I have one more surprise for you,” Joey said, kissing her cheek lightly. “But I need you to close your eyes and hold out your hands for this one.”

“Joey!” Sally whined playfully, “You’re spoiling me! I’ve got to give you your present yet!”

Joey simply laughed. “You can give it to me tomorrow, on actual Valentine’s Day. Please?”

Sally grinned and nodded, not without mumbling “This isn’t how it works” under her breath, moving Heart Eyes so he was tucked under her arm to hold out her hands to him.

Joey took the candy from the bag and gently placed his hands over hers, putting the candy in her hand message side up. Her fingers went to curl around it, but he stopped them by tickling her palm. She giggled and pulled away slightly. “Can I open my eyes now?”

“Yep,” Joey nodded. “You can open them.”

Sally opened her eyes and looked down at the heart in her palm, grinning up at Joey before picking it up and bringing it closer to her face so she could actually read it. ‘Be Mine?’ it read.

“Be mine?” Joey parroted the candy, opening his arms as if it was an invitation.

“Oh, Joey Richter,” Sally sighed happily, smiling even harder, “Of course I’ll be yours.”

He picked her up and swung her around, ignoring her squealing protests to put her down, and squeezed her to him, not putting her down even once he stopped spinning and holding her in a hug instead.

“You know I’ve always been yours though, don’t you?” Sally questioned, pressing a quick peck to his lips.

Joey nodded earnestly. “I know. And as much as I was an ass, I’m pretty sure I was always yours too.”

“Pretty sure?” Sally teased, knowing what he meant by his words.

“Certainly sure then,” He rolled his eyes playfully, tickling her sides. “C’mon, let’s go back to mine. I have a whole bowl of those hearts and bags of other stuff too, all our favourites.” He put her down and instantly grabbed her hand for compensation, leaning behind her to close the door.

“Oh, Joey Richter,” Sally sighed again, swinging their hands between them as they walked back to his.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be uploaded yesterday but I had period cramps so bad that I couldn't move off my curled up spot on the couch, so I didn't write it. I just watched a whole season of Parks and Rec instead.


End file.
